goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Body Squeezers
The Body Squeezers were the main villains of the two-part books Invasion of the Body Squeezers. History ''Invasion of the Body Squeezers'' The Body Squeezers lived in a planet a few miles from Earth, but one day, they all wanted to have new bodies to hide their appearances. So one of their leaders, Mr. Fleshman flew over to Earth to have a look at the inhabitants, while the other Body Squeezers followed him. One of them already landed in a meteorite and was discovered by NASA and was shown on the news. Meanwhile, a boy named Jack Archer was spying on Mr. Fleshman as he had a feeling that Mr. Fleshman was hiding something in his house next door to the Archers'. The Body Squeezers begin their invasion on Earth. Jack thought their weakness was water, but was wrong. In the end, Jack destroys their power source. The power source is his next door neighbor in disguise. When he gets home, he finds a blue creature. His sister says it just wants a hug. ''Revenge of the Body Squeezers'' A blue variation of the Body Squeezers are shown invading Earth. Goosebumps (film) The Body Squeezers (referred to by Slappy and Stine as the "Bug-Eyed Aliens") appear in the Goosebumps film as portrayed by Everett Dixon (credited as "Monster #7"), Devin Hampton (credited as "Monster #12"), Charlie Leach (credited as "Monster #16"), and Jeff Tenny (credited as "Monster #25"). They are among the many monsters in the series released by Slappy and are first seen freezing Officer Stevens and Officer Brooks alongside the rest of the Madison Police Department. In a later scene, they freeze Lorraine Conyers when she arrives at the police station. The Body Squeezers appear attacking Zach Cooper's school with the other monsters. The Body Squeezers appear with the other monsters at the abandoned amusement park where the final battle with Slappy and the monster army takes place. In their concept art, they are skinnier and have darker tones in their clothes. There was going to be a scene were they attack the city with advanced weapons. Personality The Body Squeezers were determined to have new bodies and they were also determined not to let anything stand in their way. They are also quite vengeful to anyone who defeats them. Appearance Book The Body Squeezers are big green-skinned beings with oval black eyes, deep nostrils and a small, lipless mouth. And they have two curled tusks and caps of green skin formed over their foreheads, curved and hard like a turtle shell. There are also blue-skinned Body Squeezers, also known as "blue species". Film In the movie, they have green heads with bug eyes, they wear a space helmet and a blue and black suit. They carry freeze ray guns that they use to freeze people. While their heads in the film are CGI, their heads were masks at the Comic-Con appearance. Appearances Books *Goosebumps Series 2000 **''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part One'' **''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two'' *Give Yourself Goosebumps: Special Edition **''Revenge of the Body Squeezers'' *''Goosebumps The Movie'' **''Goosebumps Movie Novel'' **''Monster Survival Guide'' ** Slappy's Revenge ** Goosebumps Activity Book Television and Film *Movies: **Goosebumps Trivia *In one of their concept art, they have advanced weapons, which they use to attack the people in the town. Their weapons look like the ones from Ghostbusters (probably a reference). *Apparently, they were going to have a major role in the film. *The Body Squeezers that appear in the film likely did not come from Invasion of the Body Squeezers. They likely came from the sequel, Revenge of the Body Squeezers, since these aliens use technology to freeze instead of hugging their victims. However, their skin is green, like the ones from the first book. Gallery Body_Squeezers_-_Movie_001.jpeg Screen Shot 2015-12-28 at 6.57.56 am.png Body_Squeezers.jpg|Body Squeezer full body Body_Squeezers_attack.jpg|Body Squeezers attack humans index.bodysqueezers.jpeg aliens.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Deceased Characters